Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in-hybrid-electric vehicles (PHEVs) and fully hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain a traction battery assembly to act as an energy source for one or more electric machines. The traction battery includes components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. A power inverter is electrically connected between the battery and the electric machines to convert the direct current coming from the battery into alternating current compatible with the electric machines. The power inverter may also act as a rectifier to convert alternating current from the electric machines to direct current compatible with the battery.